This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, there is no framework on mobile or other systems that allow users to create their own personalized services through combination of other services and still enabling access to those through new modalities such as the voice dialer in the car. Web based mashup applications may be created by combining one or more web apps into a single web application by piping the input and output of each application together via a script.
Many modern cars come with a name dialer in-built or can be had as an add-on. The name dialer works on the principle that users train the speech recognizer in the car to their voice and then upload their contacts in the contact book. A pairing has to be performed between the car and the phone. Then, when the phone is in the vicinity of the car (and the car is on), the user can dial or accept calls using the car speakers and microphone. The name dialer sends signal to the mobile device about the intended caller present in the phone book. The phone will then dial that particular intended caller and, if the call is accepted, dual audio communication is performed using the car microphone and car speakers through the phone.